Of Rabbits and Ruts - KageHina
by TidalWaveKitty
Summary: Kageyama's got some instincts problems going on, but he can't just abandon Hinata on their day to hang out, right?


A.N. Really dumb title right? So, I'm like, really bad at writing titles for one shots, like 'More Than Coaching' and 'Buy Your Stars, Sell Your Soul' (it was supposed to be one, I swear), those are both really stupid compared to 'Fated Attraction' and 'Forsaken'. At least in my opinion they are. Anyways! This is not about my lame attempts at titles, this is about my lame attempts at writing KageHina AU smut ;v; Because I'm just a horrible person who is obsessed with KageHina.

Bunny!Hinata x Wolf!Kageyama. Warning for yaoi, smut, and semi-rape. Because once again, I'm a horrible person/

Kageyama, was pissed to say the least. His mother said he was just being moody.

Moody, Yeah. Because his burning stomach was making him moody. And it wasn't just his stomach. He felt like he was burning up from the inside out. And he couldn't figure out why.

He had just kind of woken up that way.

But, he had someplace to be, and there was no way he was just going to ditch his best friend like that. Best friend, more like his only friend, because he was a predator living in a town of prey. Hinata was the only person that talked to him without a hint of mistrust in his voice. He knew that the little bunny boy trusted him almost wholeheartedly. And that thought made his heart flutter every time.

After lunch, he left the house to head down to the river. He went fishing with Hinata every Friday afternoon. Well, they had been for the last two months. He had only moved to this town three months ago.

But even with his uneven movements and heated breath, he trotted down the hill towards the river. And of course, Hinata was already sitting at their usual spot; a large, flat rock that stuck out a little over the river.

Kageyama had fallen off into the river the first time they had went fishing, thinking it would be a good idea to stand up and reel in his catch only to be pulled off balance.

He never tried that again. But it had been nice to hear Hinata's laugh and see the joyful smile on his lips.

Today though, as he neared the little ginger rabbit, he felt different.

He felt like pouncing on the boy, smothering him in a hug. Felt like burying his nose in Hinata's neck and breath in nothing but his scent. He felt needy.

He felt... _horny_.

Ah, there it clicked. Now he understood why it felt like hot water was coursing through his veins. His rut. His first rut. And he was about to try and join his best friend in fishing. He could already see this going badly, so he tried to take a step back. But he saw Hinata's ears perk up and the boy instantly turned to look at him.

"Kageyama! You're so late, I've been sitting here _forever_! Come on, hurrying up and get over here. It's super boring not having anyone to talk to," the ginger said calmly, with his usual happy smile. He then turned his attention back to the river.

The raven hesitated before reluctantly stepping forward. He couldn't just leave now. Hinata would get worried and probably just follow him back home and try to figure out what was wrong with him. Kageyama took his usual seat beside the ginger, and as soon as he breathed in that sweet and familiar scent he felt his cock twitch a little bit and his face flushed. This was impossible. But he couldn't just defile the poor bunny like that. He would never be able to forgive himself. Nor did he think that Hinata would want to be his friend anymore. But he couldn't help it.

The bunny always smelt like honey and carrots, and the roses that grew in their garden. And there was always the hint of something that he could never place a name to. But it was there, and that was a good smell too. He was so sweet. So.. _delectable_.

Kageyama quickly shook his head to try and clear his mind of such nasty thoughts as he baited his hook. This was going to be a long afternoon.

The longer they sat there, the more he felt like that hot water was turning to lava. And the more he breathed in Hinata's scent, the more his instincts were telling him to just push the ginger down and take him. He could feel that he was already growing hard. And he didn't want to be. He just hoped and prayed that Hinata wouldn't look over and see because that would be so unbelievably embarrassing.

He could see the ginger glance over to look at his face a few times, thankfully only looking at his face, because had he looked down, Hinata probably would have easily been able to spot the tent in his pants that were growing tighter as they sat together. He should leave. Really he should, but Kageyama knew better than to lie to the male. But, perhaps he could play it off as having a fever. He was sure that if Hinata's hand pressed to his forehead, it would be burning. And he started to think about Hinata's hand on him.

Those small hands. Soft and caring.

They didn't really touch each other often, but there would be the occasion when Shouyou would grab onto his wrist and drag him off somewhere.

And he couldn't stop himself from thinking about those small hands grabbing onto his dick. Slow, and nervous..

Kageyama quickly slapped himself to stop thinking such horrible things about the male sitting right next to him. But of course, Hinata had seen and heard the slap, so his gaze fully turned to the wolf with a look of worry.

"Kageyama, are you feeling alright? You look kinda flushed." Then his hand was reaching out. Reaching up under the raven's bangs to feel his forehead. And he was indeed hot to the touch. "Kageyama, you're burning up! You need to go home! You've got a fever!" Hinata was quick to start reeling in his fishing line before standing up.

The raven looked away with a grumble. If he stood up now, Hinata would see.. "I'm fine, dumbass."

"You are not fine! We need to get you home!" He started to tug at the male's arms, but Kageyama was determined to keep his little friend hidden from the male. So he hunched over himself to keep the bunny from seeing.

"I'm staying here."

"No way! You're mother would be so mad if I let you get sick!" Hinata had moved to grab the male's pole to stop him, but of course, Kageyama had moved it.

This in turn though, caused Hinata's full body force to be directed at nothing but air, and sent him tumbling down into the river below. And Kageyama tried to reach out and catch him. Which sent him falling after the male. There was a loud splash, and they were both soaked.

Hinata's head popped above the surface first as he gasped for air. And Kageyama followed soon after.

"Son of a bitch..you idiot, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kageyama grumbled, wiping off his face before swimming towards the shore.

Hinata said nothing as he followed after the male, ears drooping, though he wasn't sure if it was from the water or from embarrassment.

Hinata managed to reach the small sandy shore first and shock his whole body in an attempt to clear away the extra water, but this action and position left Kageyama with a very pleasant view of the bunny's rear. And the water hadn't really helped to clear his mind.

He let out a soft growl before crawling after the bunny.

Everything started to grow a little blurry at that moment. He could see his hand reach out for the male. He could feel the soft fur in his hand as he gripped onto the bunny's tail. Kageyama easily scooted closer and pushed his hips up into the male's, grinding against him. He could hear Hinata's voice, but he couldn't make out what he was saying. He must have gotten water in his ears.

In the next few moments, he found himself pulling down Hinata's pants to expose him before diving down and licking over the rim of his entrance. Kageyama could feel the ginger twitch and speak again, but still, it was muffled and garbled.

It was at that moment everything kind of paused for a few seconds. He was able to fully register just how soft the bunny was under his hands...under his tongue. It was like every part of him was soft and lovable. He'd probably hate himself when this was all over with.

Time seemed to speed up again after that and his tongue was working again, the raven gripping tightly onto the male at the crevice between his hips and thighs to keep him from crawling away. He could hear sounds coming from Hinata, and they didn't really seem to be words anymore. They were actual sounds. But he still couldn't make out if they were good sounds or not.

His fingers soon came to join his tongue, arm wrapping around the ginger's legs to keep him in place, but..there didn't really seem to be that much resistance. Kageyama slowly pulled himself away to take in the sight before him. He licked his lips as he saw both Hinata's hips and entrance twitch in what he could only hope was excitement.

Kageyama took in a deep breath before moving to try and push his own pants down. His ears perked forward again as he heard soft words coming from Hinata. At least, it sounded like him. But the words that came out didn't seem like Hinata at all.

"K-Kageyama..don't stop.."

The raven could actually feel Hinata's hips pushing back towards him, as if asking for more. He could feel his face flush a little as he let the arm around Hinata's legs relax and move up to his hip. Was this really okay? Was Hinata actually wanting more, or was he just going along with it so Kageyama would stop and be done?

He was scared of the latter.

But that fear still wasn't enough to stop him from grabbing hold of his own member and lining himself up to the bunny's entrance. He pushed in slowly, groaning at the tightness, but he heard Hinata moaning. That was praise enough as he pushed forward until he felt his hips fully pressing against the ginger's.

It was _tight_. And that fact really made the situation set in in his mind. Here he was, defiling his sweet, innocent friend. Ah, this was just _great_. What bunny would want a husband that had been overpowered and mounted by a predator?

But as he thought about Hinata possibly being married to one of the girls from their little town, he grew pissed, and he could hear the growl that ripped from his throat. He started to grow more possessive in his movements, fingers tightening around the ginger's hips; he was certain they would leave marks. Kageyama also gave up on the small thrust, instead opting to speed things up, ramming into the bunny.

God it felt good, and he could still hear Hinata's moans, as well as feel his tail twitching against his lower abdomen every time he thrusted forward. That was a really good sign, because his tail always twitched when he was happy.

Wait. _Wait._

Hinata was.. _happy_ with this situation? Well, he was the one that told him not to stop, but still. Wasn't he hurting? He couldn't even tell if the bunny was in pain or not. The fact that was presented before him, made him falter briefly; only briefly though because he was soon back to his original pace.

Because he was happy too.

Good god, he was so fucking happy. He supposed that you could call it an awakening— realizing just how much he wanted Hinata to be his and for the ginger to return that feeling.

Kageyama could feel his release fast approaching though as he slammed into the male, a knot curling tighter and tighter in his stomach. He quickly became unbearable and he groaned as he came, pushing deep inside the male. He could hear another loud moan below him, and he leaned over, finally letting Hinata's sweet voice fully pierce through his haziness. It was such a good sound.

"Hinata.." He mumbled softly, nuzzling down into the back of his neck. "I'm sorry..so sorry.."

He could feel the ginger shifting under him slightly. "You don't need to..a..apologize..But it would have been nice if you had..a-at least asked."

Kageyama's eyes widened slightly at that. "Wha...you mean you're not mad?"

Hinata slowly turned his head to smile lazily at the wolf. "Why would I be mad at something I wanted?"

The raven cursed softly under his breath and nuzzled into his neck again with a soft groan. Happy and content for once..


End file.
